User talk:LauraCC
Welcome to Memory Alpha, ! I've noticed that you've already made some contributions to our database – thanks for your edit to the "Star Trek (video game)" page! We all hope that you'll enjoy our activities here and decide to join our community. If you'd like to learn more about working with the nuts and bolts of Memory Alpha, I have a few links that you might want to check out: * Our policies and guidelines provides links to inform you on what is appropriate for Memory Alpha and what is not. Particular items of note are the and policies, the , our , , and guidelines for proper . * includes a basic tutorial about how to use our special wikitext code here on Memory Alpha. * Naming conventions provides guidelines on how to name a new page that you may want to create. * The Manual of Style is an overview of the basic guidelines for how to format and style your articles. * is a list of suggestions that can help you put together an article that might end up on our Featured Articles list someday. * See the user projects page for current projects of our archivists, or help us to reduce the number of stubs. * Look up past changes you have made in your log. * Keep track of your favorite Memory Alpha articles through your very own . * Create your own user page and be contacted on this page, your . One other suggestion: if you're going to make comments on talk pages or make other sorts of comments, please be sure to sign them with four tildes (~~~~) to paste in your user name and the date/time of the comment. If you have any questions, please feel free to post them in our Ten Forward community page. Thanks, and once again, welcome to Memory Alpha! Renegade54 (talk) 17:54, September 18, 2014 (UTC) :The above named user is the most currently available administrator to contribute to Memory Alpha; their signature was automatically added by User:Wikia. If you have any immediate questions or concerns, you may contact that user through their talk page. Posting in conversations Hi Laura. I don't know if you're aware, but here in Memory Alpha we use an indentation system when posting in conversations. The first person would talk without an indention, the second person would use one indentation, the third would use two etc etc. For example: This is person one's text. :This is person two's reply. Back to person one. ::Person three now replies. :Person two. Person one again. And so on and so on. It just helps to see who's talking if we all stick to our indents. If you get stuck feel free to give me a shout! --| TrekFan Open a channel 20:28, April 16, 2015 (UTC) :Thanks. I didn't really notice it. So it :works ::like :::this? : ::Not quite. If TrekFan responds, he'll use no indent. If you respond again, it'll be one. If I respond again, it'll be 2. The next person to join will add another level of indent for themselves. -- sulfur (talk) 15:35, April 17, 2015 (UTC) So now, because I was the original poster for the conversation, I am using no indentation. Because you are the second person in the conversation, you would use one ":". Because sulfur is the third person, he would use two ":". So if a new person joined this conversation, they would use three ":". Hope that helps to explain it better. --| TrekFan Open a channel 16:06, April 17, 2015 (UTC) :Gotcha. Thanks for helping me out. --LauraCC (talk) 16:08, April 17, 2015 (UTC) No problem. If there's anything else you need help with, just hit my talk page! :) --| TrekFan Open a channel 18:56, April 17, 2015 (UTC) Great Lakes edit Hi Laura, I noticed your edit to the Great Lakes article and just wanted to double check something with you. Were the names of the lakes actually mentioned in canon or have you just added them from a real world point of view? If they weren't actually mentioned by name then they could only really go in as a background note as all our in-universe edits need to have an episode/movie reference. --| TrekFan Open a channel 18:31, April 28, 2015 (UTC) : No, they weren't, only shown visually. So many rules....:) --LauraCC (talk) 18:33, April 28, 2015 (UTC) :I changed it (added note to note already there) but now the one I didn't add shows up in regular text while the new one is italics.--LauraCC (talk) 18:37, April 28, 2015 (UTC) Great! Don't worry, you'll get used to things here. Just remember that anything in-universe needs to have an episode/movie citation whereas anything background needs to have been mentioned in an official publication such as the Star Trek: The Next Generation Companion, for example. If you get stuck, just ask. --| TrekFan Open a channel 07:09, April 29, 2015 (UTC) Images Please take a moment to read the . All images uploaded to MA need a proper image licensing template as well as citations. Images without an image licensing template or citation will be removed from articles and are subject to deletion. If you have any questions about how to add the requirements or why this needs to be done, feel free to ask. - 21:57, April 30, 2015 (UTC) : I cropped a still image in powerpoint from a youtube video of the episode (can't find it now, but it had a blue checked box around the film) because I couldn't find a good picture. --LauraCC (talk) 14:18, May 1, 2015 (UTC) ::Just in case you didn't realise, TrekCore has a good screencap gallery from every Star Trek episode so you're bound to find what you need in that without taking from YouTube, especially if it's a poor quality video. --| TrekFan Open a channel 15:54, May 1, 2015 (UTC) : Thanks, I didn't know about that site. Found the images I want, too. How do I cite them?--LauraCC (talk) 15:57, May 1, 2015 (UTC) ::You should first take a look at the site images to make sure they haven't already been uploaded to Memory Alpha. If you're sure they haven't, you can go ahead and bearing in mind the Arcduk3 mentioned above. If you get stuck, give me a shout. --| TrekFan Open a channel 16:00, May 1, 2015 (UTC) :No matter what I click on, it starts with f. And I looked under "plants" subcategory but nothing under vines or sucker.--LauraCC (talk) 16:09, May 1, 2015 (UTC) ::It's always a good idea to start with the image category for the episode. For example, if you were uploading an image from the episode , you might check the Category:Memory Alpha files by production (DS9: Emissary) first. If the image you want to upload isn't in that category, then chances are it is new to MA and you can go ahead and upload it. But you must remember the appropriate image licensing template as well as citations when you do. --| TrekFan Open a channel 16:19, May 1, 2015 (UTC) :Yikes. I think I'll leave this to the experts. It's complicated. --LauraCC (talk) 16:22, May 1, 2015 (UTC) ::It's not that complicated when you've done one. If you take a look at any existing episode image on the site, you'll see what I mean. What image are you trying to upload/cite? --| TrekFan Open a channel 16:24, May 1, 2015 (UTC) :190 and 191 from this page. http://tas.trekcore.com/gallery/thumbnails.php?album=23&page=11--[[User:LauraCC|LauraCC]] (talk) 16:29, May 1, 2015 (UTC) ::Can you link to the actual images to save me trawling through 200 of them? --| TrekFan Open a channel 16:50, May 1, 2015 (UTC) :http://tas.trekcore.com/gallery/albums/1x02/yesteryear190.jpg and http://tas.trekcore.com/gallery/albums/1x02/yesteryear191.jpg --LauraCC (talk) 16:54, May 1, 2015 (UTC) ::See here and here. You'll notice I have included a description as to what the image shows as well as an episode citation (in this case the template) and the template to cover the copyright. You'll also see that I've added the appropriate category - Category:Memory Alpha images (plants). Hope this makes more sense to you. Go ahead and add the images as you see fit. --| TrekFan Open a channel 10:15, May 2, 2015 (UTC) Thank you. Added to article.--LauraCC (talk) 13:10, May 2, 2015 (UTC) ::You're welcome. Just follow that format for any future images you upload and you can't go wrong. --| TrekFan Open a channel 02:47, May 3, 2015 (UTC) Star Trek: Conquest Per MA:RESOURCE, which states that "Simple name-dropped references should not be mentioned, only instances where information about the subject is expanded upon.", I've deleted the notes you added to the playable characters pages. That information is really only relevant to the Star Trek: Conquest page unless there is something to say other than "this person was in this game". - 21:45, May 7, 2015 (UTC) :Their image was used and their strengths for the purpose of the game were listed as (I think) strategy, offense, and defense.--LauraCC (talk) 16:35, May 9, 2015 (UTC) Wikipedia templates Just for future reference, the template should only be used if you want to italicise the text under an "External links" header, such as with " ". Otherwise you should use which will produce " ". To include a Wikipedia link within some text, use which produces . For more templates, see Memory Alpha:Template. --| TrekFan Open a channel 16:57, May 12, 2015 (UTC) New articles Can you hold off creating brand new articles unless you have a certifiable and canon reference for it? Articles such as "drug dealer" where you have created the article with just a definition are likely to be deleted unless we can find an in-universe citation. Thanks. --| TrekFan Open a channel 17:02, May 12, 2015 (UTC) :Seconded. It's true I added brackets around withdrawal because it was mentioned, but without even knowing what was said about it in Star Trek there's no added value to having such an article at a star trek encyclopedia. -- Capricorn (talk) 10:41, May 13, 2015 (UTC) ::The new ones I've created recently I found in the episode reference list for TAS eps I've just watched recently. All cited. --LauraCC (talk) 16:19, May 20, 2015 (UTC) :That's much better: the articles are still not entirely perfect (you're still new, you'll get the hang of it eventually :D), but something like that can be built upon. One further suggestion though; do try to add at least one category to any new pages you create. -- Capricorn (talk) 17:12, May 20, 2015 (UTC) As per Capricorn's response, you seem to be getting the hang of things gradually, but there are a few more things to learn. As he said, categories are important. Also, as is the case with "Practical joke" and "Practical joker", two articles for what is obstensibly the same thing aren't required. One of them is likely to be deleted. --| TrekFan Open a channel 18:24, May 20, 2015 (UTC) :::Hello. Please try to add categories when creating new articles. This could be helpful and is a list of all categories on MA. Please stop adding "red links" to articles which have no link on Memory Alpha. Latest example is the red link "firecracker" on the article Flare. There is no link within Memory Alpha to "firecracker". It would be really use- and helpful if the created article is also having an episode/film citation what means the references section should link to the new article when the term was mentioned or appeared in the episode or film. Thanks. Tom (talk) 15:00, June 3, 2015 (UTC) ::I only added the red link to see if it was a link or not. I do that with some terms when I think it could be. Next time I oughta search for it first. --LauraCC (talk) 15:04, June 3, 2015 (UTC) :Or you could just use preview :p -- Capricorn (talk) 17:28, June 3, 2015 (UTC) Regarding the Meteorology category That seems like a good idea to me, at least at first sight, but note that creating a new category is something that according to our policies can't be decided by a single individual, but instead needs to be decided by the community. In practice that means you need to suggest it at Memory Alpha:Category suggestions. Though let me just finaly add that despite all these people comming at you with all these complicated rules etc, I think you are in general doing really good work. -- Capricorn (talk) 20:27, June 3, 2015 (UTC) :Thanks. I enjoy adding content. --LauraCC (talk) 14:16, June 5, 2015 (UTC) Image upload for surgical gloves Laura, would you mind taking a look at this image and adding the necessary description, formatting, citation and licensing template please? --| TrekFan Open a channel 18:46, June 7, 2015 (UTC) By the way I'm sure you've noticed that I've put up a bunch of your new articles up for merge or even deletion lately. I sure hope you understand that that's in no way personal, I just patrol those pages and lots of the new pages happen to be by you right now. And doing something that on second opinion might be handled better is something that happens to all of us. Just wanted to say that, you're absolutely doing great work in my book! -- Capricorn (talk) 17:33, June 15, 2015 (UTC) :I just want to echo Capricorn's comments. Your enthusiasm should be praised and you do seem to be taking onboard feedback from other users. However, before you create a brand new article from scratch, please think about it first. Every day I come online and see a handful of brand new articles that you have created and nine times out of ten, you've also created a talk page post with a merge suggestion or some such. Just have a think about whether the article is truly required before you go and make it as it does generate a lot of unnecessary work having to merge/rename/delete articles all the time when it could be prevented. Remember, the forum is there to seek help, and of course you can go to any user or admin's talk page for advice. Not trying to put you down in any way - just have a little thnk about whether an article is really required before you click on "create". --| TrekFan Open a channel 19:24, June 15, 2015 (UTC) Just a quick comment on that: that does not in fact echo how I feel :p TrekFan, feel free to offer all the advice you want, but next time please start a new talk page discussion instead of opportunistically hijacking mine. Just sayin' ;) -- Capricorn (talk) 20:12, June 15, 2015 (UTC) ::Thank you for being supportive. It really means a lot to me. Most of my new pages are based on red links in the reference section of episodes. If I make a page that is better elsewhere, it's because I often don't know the word or broad category this site has lumped it in ( I could spend forever searching for the right word). I copy and paste a transcript into word and do a "find" search to see the reference. Beats skimming the entire thing for one word. :) --LauraCC (talk) 14:30, June 16, 2015 (UTC) :How are my comments not related to your post? You're talking about Laura's new articles which have been subsequently merged or deleted. That is exactly what I make mention of in my reply. --| TrekFan Open a channel 16:22, June 16, 2015 (UTC) The fanfiction I write I've included links to my full length stories on fanfiction.net on my profile page. I would appreciate it if you who follow my talk page would read them and tell me your thoughts. --LauraCC (talk) 17:40, June 16, 2015 (UTC) :I'm not really interested in fanfiction at all, but I've checked a few of the short ones, and I think they were well-written. -- Capricorn (talk) 10:23, June 17, 2015 (UTC) Thanks. That means a lot since you admit that. The longer ones I advertise on my profile page are supposed to be like episodes. --LauraCC (talk) 14:47, June 18, 2015 (UTC) You might like this too, then. http://lacyntrek.weebly.com/ --LauraCC (talk) 18:31, July 18, 2015 (UTC) Preview button Hey. When you're editing an article or creating a new one there is a small button under the white field reading "Preview". If you'll press this button you can see how your text looks like. Please use this button to avoid editing an article numerous times in just a few minutes. This will relieve the recent changes history. Thanks. Tom (talk) 18:07, June 16, 2015 (UTC) :It wasn't that. I said bowl instead of platter because I didn't really look at the video I was using carefully. Preview wouldn't have helped. Thanks for the advice. It is helpful in most cases to me.--LauraCC (talk) 18:13, June 16, 2015 (UTC) ::I'd reiterate the point made by Tom. 31dot (talk) 17:09, July 18, 2015 (UTC) :::Sometimes I save mid-edit to preserve what I've done so far. Today the library computer shut off while I was using it (power flicker). If I hadn't saved multiple times, I'd have lost all I did. --LauraCC (talk) 17:45, July 18, 2015 (UTC) ::::That's the risk that is taken when using any computer anywhere; repeated edits on the same page just takes up space in the edit history and Recent Changes page(i.e. if you make 50 edits to one page, 50 out of 100 entries on Recent Changes will be for one page, artificially pushing off other edits of other pages). If power losses are that much of a problem for you I'd suggest writing your edits in a word processing program first before making them here. 31dot (talk) 19:26, July 18, 2015 (UTC) Kirk link FYI, the correct link for Kirk is James T. Kirk (with the period); James T Kirk is a redirect. Thanks! -- Renegade54 (talk) 19:19, June 16, 2015 (UTC) :Thank you.--LauraCC (talk) 19:22, June 16, 2015 (UTC) Disambiguations Please note that "Pulaski" is not a redirect to the Doctor (Katherine Pulaski), nor is "House" an article about homes. Please take the time to check the links you add to articles to make sure that they're actually going where you think they should be going. In addition to that, when adding links to Wikipedia, ensure that you format the link properly and the title too. It should always be "External link" (for one link) or "External links" (for two or more). Notice the capitalization. -- sulfur (talk) 18:00, June 19, 2015 (UTC) File edits When requesting assistance please have a look at previous edited articles regarding your last comment on the talk page for unnamed plants. It's redundant. Your gallery was not like the others and I fixed this. You can have a look now before making further gallery edits. Please also add image categories to the images you're uploading and please, when uploading images, try to chose an image description which is fitting. And spacing is always good in an image description. Thanks. Tom (talk) 15:38, June 27, 2015 (UTC) Orphans Hey. When creating an article like ignorance please de-orphan it by linking to the article from other pages. Thank you. Tom (talk) 19:07, July 8, 2015 (UTC) :Again. You've created an article with no links, speech. Why ? You know how it works. Tom (talk) 09:31, July 11, 2015 (UTC) Image uploads when uploading images, please put spaces in their names so as to increase legibility. -- sulfur (talk) 16:13, July 23, 2015 (UTC) :Okay. I'm used to naming files without spaces. --LauraCC (talk) 16:16, July 23, 2015 (UTC) H/human Human is always capitalized here, even though it isn't in real life, to keep it consistent with the other species. - 00:40, August 1, 2015 (UTC)